U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,997 discloses a class of polyimides useful in low color film applications. However, these polyimides can have a relatively high coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE), and a relatively low glass transition temperature (Tg), generally making them a poor choice as a high performance replacement for glass. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,071,997; 5,344,916 and 5,480,964 (and WO/91-01340) disclose a class of polyimides derived from BPDA and TFMB monomers that are soluble in cresol solvents.